


New Year's Resolutions~

by mkhhhx



Series: Monsta X Christmas Fics! [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, New Years, Showki is only mentioned, There is a cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 06:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8960377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mkhhhx/pseuds/mkhhhx
Summary: Can just one year make that much of a difference?





	

**24.12 10.00am**

_Minhyuk opened the front door, smiling widely, only to be shoved back inside by a lean figure. The sight was almost comical. It was well-known that Hyungwon got cold easily, but wearing around twelve layers, making him look chubby was a sight to laugh at. Minhyuk closed the door while the other made himself comfortable on the couch, muttering something about hot coffee and his ears falling off. He loved Chae Hyungwon. He loved him more than snow and hot chocolate and puppies. He loved his smile and his hands and every little move of his fragile-looking body. He filled two mugs with coffee and poked Hyungwon who was sprawled on the couch to make space for him. Their annual “Home Alone” marathon was arranged for today but after the second movie neither of them had eyes for the screen._

Just an other day, an ordinary one. He opted to stay in Seoul this year for the holidays, just like the years before. Except it wouldn’t be the same, he just knew. He had just woken up and was trying to find the courage to get out of bed. He had to make breakfast and then stop by the post office to send Christmas and New Year’s cards to relatives and old friends. The clock kept ringing annoyingly and he suppressed the urge to smash it on the nearby wall. These days his sleep, his diet, his house, everything was messed up. His oversized sweatshirts were even bigger on him than before, hanging miserably rather than cutely on his shoulders. He was out of coffee too. What a great way to start the day. 

 

**25.12 08.00pm**

_“Baby, that’s why Santa doesn’t think you were a good boy this year.” Hyungwon deadpanned. Minhyuk laughed the comment off and continued littering his lover’s neck with kisses. He had purchased a mistletoe just to keep it in his pocket and jingle it above their heads whenever he felt like it. Hyungwon still hadn’t had enough of that or had just decided to be patient, for the sake of the day. They exchanged their presents and wishes for “A merry,_ _merry Christmas”. Minhyuk held Hyungwon underneath him on the couch and tickled him to the point of tears. Hyungwon took revenge soon, sneaking cold fingers under Minhyuk’s shirt, making him beg for mercy._

His eyes were puffy and his body sore. He spend a good part of the day crying himself to sleep, then waking up and doing it all again. He was drinking caned beers buried in self sorrow when the bell rang. He tensed but decided to open up when he heard a familiar voice calling his name. Kihyun was almost frozen on his doorstep, with an eye smile plastered on his face. Hyungwon let him get in but the small man rejected the offer. He just handed him a fairly heavy bag and pulled him into a hug.  
“That’s from me and Hoseok, please call sometime.” Kihyun wished him Merry Christmas and Hyungwon stood for a while, watching the trail of footprints he left on the fresh snow. The bag contained various sweets and a package wrapped in paper. It was a green sweater, decorated with deer.

 

**26.12 02.00pm**

_It was his favourite day of the year. They all gathered together on this day, for almost six years now. The event was held in Hyunwoo’s house, which was the bigger one. They gathered early in the morning to cook all together and stayed until late at night, exchanging stories and drinking, preparing themselves for the inevitable game of truth or dare. The food was almost ready and Kihyun had threatened to cut their necks if they tried to set foot in the kitchen again. Considering that Changkyun and Jooheon were both bathed in_ _flour (trying to bake a cake) and Hoseok ate half of the cheese before lunch time, it was fair enough. Hyungwon was sitting on the couch, right beside the Christmas tree and Minhyuk’s eyes were fixed on him. Minhyuk took a sip of his wine, smirking at his boyfriend. Hyungwon looked away, his cheeks painted a soft red. All thoughts were interrupted by Hyunwoo announcing that the food was ready. Later, they exchanged presents, Kihyun giving everyone sweaters, Hoseok handing individual letters with lists of appreciation points for each one of his friends and Jooheon rapping the Carols. They all wished Changkyun to finish his studies soon, as he was the only one still at university. Hyunwoo retrieved a set of cards from a drawer and opened the first Champaign of the day._

He was still on his bed, playing on his phone. He decided to check his emails and social media later, there would be nothing really interesting, so he kept procrastinating on sending back wishes. His cat was purring at his feet, she was the only thing keeping him functional. He had to keep her sand clean and her bowl filled. She was also the only thing that was left from him. Along with some photographs and a ton of memories. He petted her back and head, she was warm and soft and he remembered that he had to bathe sometime, change his bed covers and clean the apartment. He turned off his phone and threw it somewhere in the covers. Hugging the cat close to his chest, he fell asleep once more.

 

**27.12 11.00am**

_Shopping meant happiness for both of them. Different kinds of happiness. Hyungwon got to visit all of his favourite clothing departments in the mall and buy overpriced shoes and shirts when Minhyuk preferred playing around the toy shops, or trying out new videogames. They always visited the coffee shop Kihyun worked in after they were done, just to order everything warm and edible on the catalog. Sometimes, they would pass by Hyunwoo who worked as a security guard there. The story of how Hyunwoo visited the café every day for months before his shifts until Kihyun wrote his phone number on the receipt was still catchy among their friends.  It was still early and they had about twenty more shops to visit, Hyungwon already carrying two bags humming happily. Minhyuk decided to grab tea and some toasts, he needed energy for the day._

He had stayed up all night. Cleaning, cooking, being productive. Sleep wouldn’t come even after hours of physical activity. He felt the tears coming, tried to hold them back but it didn’t work. He turned on the television, his sobs still echoed miserably inside the room. It was one of those days when he overthought everything again. Everything he did and everything he didn’t do. He regretted most of both. How he broke the cheap wooden table and Minhyuk along with it. How Minhyuk kept shouting until he stopped responding at all and balled himself in a corner. How Hyungwon didn’t look even once in his lover’s eyes that night, the last time they saw each other.

 

**28.12 11.00pm**

_Minhyuk stood a few moments just to appreciate. Hyungwon’s skin was faintly tanned, smooth and responding under his fingers. He had not planned to stay the night, but a certain someone decided to pin him on the door before leaving and he had to strip them both, scarf to boxers before falling on the soft matters. Hyungwon’s bed smelled lavender and…well, Hyungwon. Minhyuk’s fingers never got tired of exploring, counting the ribs and rubbing the sides. His mouth was on Hyungwon’s shoulder, traveling downwards, meeting no resistance on the way. The elder was rather vocal at these times, for such a quiet man. Minhyuk shushed him, grinning. He turned the lights off and let the moonlight illuminate the room. He knew how to take care of Hyungwon better than anyone._

Hoseok paid him a visit about two hours ago. They were now nested on the couch, the cat wandering around the room eying the visitor and purring on his legs until he lifted her into his lap. Hoseok rarely visited. After he started working for that music company, he rarely had time for anything else. But Hyungwon was glad, to hear that at least his friend was healthy and doing well. They talked a bit about their jobs. Hyungwon working for a nearby university’s library was free in the holidays but Hoseok still had tons of work to do at home. At least he composed his own songs now, like he dreamt when they were children. He was quiet for some time, like he was thinking hard whether to open his mouth and let out something or not. He finally did. “He is back in town for the holidays you know, he wants to see you.” Hyungwon asked about Hoseok’s latest song once again, overlooking the statement.

 

**29.12 04.00pm**

_“Lee Minhyuk, what the hell is this?” The box stirred in Minhyuk’s hands, the boy smiling from ear to ear. “Just a small present for you. Well, it’ll get bigger eventually.” Minhyuk watched Hyungwon opening the box and lifting the kitten with three fingers. It mewed and Hyungwon eyes sparkled. Pets were not allowed in Minhyuk’s flat, but he found the poor creature crying half buried in snow and knew he had to do something. So he wrapped it in his scarf, paid the vet and visit and here he is.  They let it get familiar with the surroundings. Minhyuk explained that it was just two weeks old and needed special food and much care. They spend about an hour to find a proper name, until deciding to call her Minnie “From Min, so you’ll think of me, even when I’m not around.”_

Since last night, he thought about Hoseok’s words over and over. He called the name once or twice, to get used to the sound of it again. It’s been months. He opened his wardrobe and found a pair of pants he never wore. Inside the pocket, a small blue box, like he had left it there just yesterday. He opened it carefully and took out the silver ring, rolling it in his hand. He found it funny, that it would match with Minhyuk’s hair at that time. Maybe it was back to black, or something else now. He was itching to know. How the man was doing, did he lost weight, did he buy the watch he wanted? Everything. But then? What would happen after their phone call? Would they share some wishes and hung the phones? Would they agree to meet for some coffee? Would it be as painful as he imagined?

 

**30.12 01.00am**

_“I love you Minhyuk, so, so much.” Minhyuk hugged Hyungwon tighter, tangling their feet under the covers. They were facing each other, whispering like they were teenagers hiding in the dorms again. Minhyuk knew it was now or never. He tried to calm himself down, keep his heart from beating so fast, he had to be brave and get over with it. “Baby…” he started unsure of how to continue. Hyungwon messed with his hair encouraging him to keep going, the atmosphere in the room instantly serious. “I was offered a job, in Busan…I’m leaving soon.” Hyungwon was visibly panicking, a thousand questions caught up on his throat. “It’s only for a year, I’ll be back soon. And there is skype and messenger and all that, we’ll be fine.” Minhyuk offered, trying to calm him down._

Hyungwon remembers the day they broke up. Roughly half a year after Minhyuk left for Busan. It was alright at first. They talked over the phone and skyped at nights. But Hyungwon was arranging books for a living when Minhyuk was managing financially a company. The latter started drowning in work, leaving Hyungwon without a call for days at times. It was Changkyun who called, informing that his lover and husband to be was back in town. Hyungwon rushed to his house, asking when the other was planning on telling him that he was back, even if it was just for a couple of days. Minhyuk told him that he was just tired and in need of some days for himself and then, all hell broke loose. There was shouting and things breaking and silent crying. Hyungwon comes back to reality by his phone’s screen lighting up, a message by Changkyun “Hyung, are you okay? Please answer my calls sometime. “and five unanswered calls from hours ago.

 

**31.12 05.00pm**

_Minhyuk had everything under control. He had sorted things out with Hyungwon and was going to spend his last days in Seoul with him. He was currently waiting for the other to come, preparing hot chocolate and popcorn with butter, blankets already piled up on the couch, their favourite place. He played with the ring in his pocket, a thin gold one. The moment he saw it, he knew he had to buy it. It matched Hyungwon’s eyes, light like his frame and precious like him. He decided to keep it a secret and propose after coming back from Busan, it was only a year after all. The bell rang and he hid the box under the couch cushions again._

He was going to spend the night alone. The change of the year. It wouldn’t be so bad. Changkyun and Jooheon both called and asked him to go out and celebrate with the rest of them, but if a certain someone was back in town, he would be there too and Hyungwon wouldn’t risk seeing him, not like this, with dark circles and oily hair. He had some wine and the cake Kihyun brought the other day. He would watch the fireworks and then open the TV for some festive music program. Or he could just sleep it all off.

 

**01.01 11.00am**

_He groaned, his hands both dead and Hyungwon a sweet weight on them. They always managed to sleep in the weirdest positions and Minhyuk always stole all the blankets. Naturally Hyungwon went into koala mode on him, to steal some heat. The sun was crawling through the window creating all kinds of funny shadows on the walls. Hyungwon stirred slowly from his sleep, nuzzling further into Minhyuk’s neck, lazily kissing the soft skin. Minhyuk combed his soft hair with his hands, singing with his soft voice, still a bit husky from sleep. They have to meet with the others in about two hours, but there are always five more minutes for cuddling. Minhyuk thought this would be a great start to a new year._

Once again, he was sleepless, pacing back and forth all night and morning. The coffee didn’t help at all. He entered room by room, changed the way his things were arranged, dusted the selves twice and ended up watching the news on the internet. He opened his wardrobe to take a look at the ring. He wanted to speak to Minhyuk once again. He was sure now. He was sure it would help him sleep and eat and bathe and go out. Minhyuk always helped him with these things. “Minnie?” He called the cat by her name after such a long time and played with her furry tail. She was black and white and orange, fluffy and beautiful and elegant. Just like Minhyuk. He scrolled through his contacts, only to find him under the name “Min”, with a heart emoji. He did not have the courage to change it at first and then he just forgot to do it. He was seconds from calling when there were knocks on his door. Kihyun brought food again or Jooheon came to drag him out of the house.  
Even before opening up, deep inside he knew it was neither Kihyun nor Jooheon. And he was right. He had brown hair and the watch he always wanted on his hand. He was holding a big box in paper wrap. He was awkwardly smiling.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :D


End file.
